In My Veins (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: Summary in the first chapter.
1. Summary

**_Avaeana. Her real name was Aevangelina. Avaeana was her first middle name. Amaeri being her second. But I never called her Aevangelina. Always Avaeana. Because she was a copy of the woman she shared that name with. Her grandmother. She was beautiful, she was mine. But eventually, I had to let her go. She was stolen from me. But no matter what I tried, I could never forget her. She was literally /in my veins/._**

 ** _I thought she was dead. I wished she were dead. However bad that may sound. It would've been better if she was. I could've handled her disappearance better if she was. They said they would kill her. They even sent me a picture of her dead body. So who was that working in the bookstore across the street?_**

 ** _Avaeana herself._**

 ** _In the flesh._**

 ** _I dreamed that she was actually alive._**

 ** _I wished she was._**

 ** _So why was I avoiding her?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Because she didn't remember a thing._**


	2. ONE

**_A/N: HEY GUYS. The long awaited first chapter is finally here! You have no idea how many times I've had to rewrite this just to make sure it was perfect. And then I proofread it so many times, I've lost count. I spent so long on this and I'm sorry about that, about making all you guys wait._**

 ** _But seriously though, 3 people have reviewed saying they can't wait for more, 8 people have added this to their favourites list, 10 people have followed this and it has 185 views. I know that might not seem a lot to some people. BUT THING IS, I ONLY HAD THE SUMMARY._**

 ** _QUITE A FEW PEOPLE HAVE FAVOURITED THIS AND FOLLOWED IT BECAUSE OF IT'S SUMMARY._**

 ** _THREE PEOPLE ARE WAITING TO READ MORE ABOUT IT, BECAUSE OF IT'S SUMMARY._**

 ** _YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME._**

 ** _SO, BECAUSE OF THIS, I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU WAITING MUCH LONGER._**

 ** _Here Is._**

 ** _The First Chapter._**

 ** _Of._**

 ** _IN MY VEINS._**

* * *

 _Newt laughed as he chased the albino Ravenclaw female across the snowy grounds. They enjoyed running around and chasing each other in a mock game of tag. It was the only outdoor thing they both enjoyed. Newt always preferred to be in the forest, surrounded by magical creatures of all kinds while his friend, apart from the times she would help him out with his animals, preferred the astronomy tower and the hospital wing. She always spoke of her dreams to be a healer. To help people. She hated sitting around and feeling useless, everyone knew it - even the staff. So Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey to offer to train the young girl to be a healer. Something she showed a great aptitude in, mainly because of her experience tending to Newt's minor injuries._

 _Neither one of them had a particular liking for Quidditch, so that was out of the question. And the albino Ravenclaw didn't like going in the forest unless necessary, so she only came in to check up on Newt and, occasionally, his creatures. So really, playing tag on the grounds was the only outdoor activity they could think of when there wasn't a Hogsmeade trip going on._

 _Collapsing in the snow next to his friend with a breathless sigh, Newt stared up at the slightly clear, blue, winter sky with his curious and friendly green eyes, his curling sandy brown hair for once not falling in the olive green orbs._

 _Next to him, the albino Ravenclaw, who's pure white hair blended with the snow surrounding them, had her tongue stuck out, catching snowflakes on it as the remaining patches of blue sky clouded over and snow started to fall._

 _"Hey, Newt?" the girl spoke after a few moments._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You promise you won't tell anyone, right? What I told you earlier? You know what happens to people like me once the Ministry finds out."_

 _"Well, that's not going to happen to you, because they won't find out. I haven't told anyone, I promise Avaeana-"_

"Who's Avaeana?" the sweet voice of Queenie broke Newt from his memories. The male immediately tucked the photo of the albino girl from his memories away in his waistcoat pocket before looking at Queenie irritably.

"I told you last year, Queenie. Stop looking through my mind." He replied, ignoring the question. However, the other female in the room wasn't so eager to let the subject drop.

"No, Newt. Pray tell, who is this Avaeana you've been staring at a picture of for the last four hours." Tina said, not even bothering to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"It's none of your business and even if it was, it wouldn't matter who she was anyway because she's dead. The Ministry of Magic back in England killed her years ago after the events that almost get me expelled from Hogwarts. That all you need to know right now and that's all you ever going to need to know." Newt replied, his tone harsher than he meant it to sound. Pickett, picking up on this, climbed out of Newt's pocket and gently hugged him (to the best of his ability). Pickett understood. Avaeana was the one who named him. Who found him. Who rescued him. And gave him to Newt, who knew how to properly care for Pickett. The Bowtruckle missed the Ravenclaw just as much as Newt did.

The two females in the room looked at him in shock, "Newt... I'm sorry. Why did the Ministry kill her?"

"Because of what she was. Because of her abilities. Because she couldn't be controlled. Everything was done to save her, especially by her grandfather. But the law states that any of her kind must die. Before their powers could be used for evil. But I always found that absurd. Avaeana wasn't like that, she couldn't hurt a fly. She wanted to be a healer. To use her powers to help people. The Ministry thought otherwise. She was the last of her kind... In the entire world... Every ministry in every country sees them as a threat. They eradicated them all long before Avaeana died." Tina and Queenie shared a look.

"Newt... What, exactly, was your friend?" Tina asked cautiously. Newt looked up at her from where he had been watching Pickett.

"She was an Oracle."

"An Oracle?" Queenie repeated in astonishment.

"But they're myths. That's all!" Tina exclaimed.

"They're not myths. You only think they are because MACUSA had them all killed before you were even born." Newt replied.

"So, she really could heal people with a single touch? And use telekinesis? And use wandless magic? See into the past as well as the future and see into people's memories?" Queenie asked, her face lighting up.

"Was the legend of the Oracle curse true? Did she really turn evil at eighteen?" Tina asked, her face and voice more serious than Queenie's.

"I don't know. We were sixteen when she died. But her mother apparently never turned evil. Nor did her grandmother. Both of whom were killed not long after the birth of Avaeana's brother. Who they also killed, even though he wasn't an Oracle. Avaeana said that the chances of a male Oracle being born were slim. And her brother wasn't one. Even at the age of five, her abilities to be able to sense other Oracles were already fairly strong."

"Wow..."

"What happened to get her killed?"

"Well, you know what happened that almost got me expelled. Well, Avaeana was there as well. And she tried to protect the student, by using her abilities. The Headmaster saw and wasn't going to tell. Luckily. However, several of the Slytherin students told their parents, who told the Minister of Magic. Next thing I know, Avaeana was taken out of the Hogwarts. A couple of days later, I was called to the office of one of our teachers, who was her grandfather, who had a letter for me. He had got one as well. It was a letter stating that Avaeana had been killed for being an Oracle the day she was taken out of school. There was also a picture of her dead body. In case we needed confirmation that she was actually dead and wasn't alive as if they were expecting us to demand they release her." The two witches stared at in shock.

"Newt..." Tina started to say before Newt shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." He said before turning and leaving the apartment, the photo of Avaeana from their fifth year tucked safely in his coat pocket.

* * *

Newt sighed softly, shivering as another gust of the chilly December breeze blew past him and snow began to fall, getting heavier by the minute.

Biting his lip, he looked around for an open shop to take shelter in. There's no way he'd make it back to the apartment in this weather. Luckily for him, one shop was open. It was an antique shop. It was small but looked cosy and warm. Newt decided it was worth a shot. As he walked into the shop, he didn't look at the sign above the door. And it was a good thing he didn't because if he did, he might've had second thoughts about entering the cosy building.

As soon as he stepped in, he was blasted with the smell of musty books and wood varnish. He faintly remembered that that was what amortentia smelt like to Avaeana. Old books and polished wood. He looked around for a moment, admiring all of the things for sale. Some of the books on the bookcases made him chuckle lightly as they were classics that Avaeana loved dearly and would never put down. She would've felt right at home in this place, especially with the wooden bookends carved in the shapes of eagles and owls.

He was so engrossed in exploring the contents of the shop, that he didn't notice the young woman currently slipping a few books onto a nearby bookcase until she spoke, "Are you looking for anything specific? I know this place like the back of my hand. If you can't find something, I could probably find it for you." She slid the last book onto the bookcase before turning to look at the male. She stared at him for a few moments, her slate-grey eyes taking in his curling sandy brown hair, noticing the way it fell endearingly into the male's olive green eyes.

She broke out of her thoughts when the male looked up at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. Now that she had a proper view of his face, her delicate snow-white eyebrows furrowed into a frown as she felt a spark of recognition. Like she should know him from somewhere. The look on his face was totally different. He looked like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He looked like he wanted to hug her, but also wanted to stay away from her, for fear she was an illusion. A trick. He looked happy to see her, but at the same time confused.

"Avaeana? Is it really you?" he whispered, his olive green eyes wide. The albino girl bit her lip slightly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Forgive me... But I have no idea who you are. And who's Avaeana?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I apologise for this being really short, but chapters will get longer. As I stated in the beginning, I had to change a lot of this and I had to redo a lot and because of that, it didn't end up as long as it originally was. But I promise, I will try to make chapters longer in the future.**_

 _ **And have shorter Author's notes.**_

 ** _~ ChiaroAve_**


	3. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
